The Roses of Winter
by Fire Lady Aya
Summary: The Dance was hers, something she hadn't shared with anyone. That is unitl one Blaise Zabini happens to witness first hand what Hermione Granger can really do... HGxBZ
1. Part I

Just recently I've become obsessed with Hermione/Blaise stories and felt compelled to write one of my own. This is the first time I've written a fanfiction outside of Gundam Wing related stories. If there is any inaccuracies that conflict with the books I apologize, please leave a little message in a review if there are. Anyway, on with the story and please review.

The Roses of Winter

Part 1

By Kiyoko

1-31-04

The luminous moon hung high in the clear sky that night as he watched a figure dash quickly across the crisp grass of the evening toward the lake. He didn't need binoculars to know who was down there gliding across the land so freely. He had seen her do this numerous times from his position atop the astronomy tower. Even the dead of winter could not prevent her from dancing across the lake's frosty shores. He wished he could watch her close up as she unraveled her limbs like a flower to sun's warm rays. The moon's lunar beams reflected off her pale, clear skin as she twirled to a song long forgotten. He wished he could feel the freedom and joy that rolled off of her in waves, but he remained in his position, happy to watch her soar.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hermione Granger was usually a morning person. Her daily routine consisted of waking up at precisely 6:30 a.m., striding through the Gryffindor common room at 7:15, down at the Great Hall for breakfast at 7:20, and then off to her first class of the day at 7:50. Today was not one of those mornings. The bright morning sun streaked through the high tower windows directly into Hermione's face causing her to stir a bit. _Why is it so bright? _ She thought to herself, _the sun never rises this early in winter. _Slowly she fluttered her eyes open sleepily revealing dark chocolate orbs to the sun. Rolling over she turned to stare at the alarm beside her bed, then nearly had a panic attack.

"Seven thirty! Oh Merlin I'm going to be late!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs before plunging into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. With speed she didn't know she possessed she pulled her long locks of silky dark brown hair into a ponytail, threw her uniform on before shrugging into her black Hogwarts robe, grabbed her messenger bag, and bolted out of her dorm room as if the place were burning down around her. _I can't believe I slept in!_ she chastised herself as she swung around a corner down to the transfiguration corridor. _McGonagall's going to be furious if I'm late._ Hermione thought idly. Racing around another corner blindly she barely had time to squeal as she slammed full force into another being. The pair went sprawling onto the floor as Hermione knocked them to the ground, landing on the poor student. Absolutely mortified, the flushed girl rolled off the person she had bulldozed and began gathering her items.

"I'm really sorry," she began as she shoved heavy tomes back into her bag, "I can be such a klutz at times." Smiling slightly Hermione looked up and could have died on the spot. First she noticed the tan, olive colored hands then trailed her eyes up his face. Piercing cobalt blue eyes met hers, his face surrounded by lush black hair. It could only be one person.

_Oh Merlin, I did not just run into Blaise Zabini! _

Concealing her shock she hastily stood up as he did the same. He handed her a stray book that had fallen out of her bag and she was able to utter a small thanks before darting around him down the hall just fast enough to miss the brief look of longing in his eyes. _Out of all the people I could have ran into, it had to be him. Even that ferret Malfoy would be better than him!_ Hermione's face flushed bright red as she continued her way to the classroom. _I must have looked like such an idiot!_

She didn't know when her little crush had begun. Before her sixth year Hermione didn't even know he existed. This year he was in four of her classes; Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Advanced Potions, and Astronomy and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. The little book-worm couldn't help but admire his glossy black hair and gorgeous olive complexion. And to top it all off he was extremely bright. She wasn't the only one noticing him apparently. Since the year started his name spread like wildfire throughout the female population of Hogwarts. Girls swooned as he walked by and guys couldn't help but glare.

Who was this boy that came out of nowhere with his shy demeanor, handsome good looks, and god like body? Lavender and Parvarti had spent many late nights giggling over him. Hermione had never seen him be cruel to anyone contrary to typical Slytherin behavior. Blaise's family was supposedly rumored to be as wealthy, if not more, than the Malfoys. She fondly remembered a moment in the Library when he helped her reach a particularly high book and slightly brushing against her shoulder. All she could do was mutter a polite 'thank you' as she practically ran away.

Finally she skid into the transfiguration classroom barely on time. Still mortified by her actions only moments ago, she groaned silently before slamming her head on the desk.

_Why me?_

The rest of the day pasted fairly well for Hermione. During Ancient Runes and Arithmancy she had managed to ignore the dark haired Adonis seated just a few desks away; although she couldn't keep her embarrassing little incident from that morning from replaying over and over in her head no matter how much she tried.

Straight after her last class for the day she headed over to the Library to begin the Transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned that day. Two and a half hours and three feet of parchment later, Hermione rolled up the essay and stuck it in her bag before heading out of the library. Not feeling hungry that night Hermione slipped up to the fourth floor and into and unused corridor. This particular hallway was well lit from the moonlight streaming in from the line of windows on one side and fairly wide.

Hermione set her bag down at the edge of the corridor then pulled out a small black object. Grabbing her wand from inside her robes she gently tapped the object with her wand and muttered a spell. A moment later a black stereo appeared and Hermione smiled. It had taken her months of research to figure out how to make it work with magic instead of electricity. She stood up and shrugged out of the slightly faded school robes. _I should buy some new ones._ She thought quickly. The Gryffindor then unbuttoned her crisp Oxford shirt and tossed that down to join her robes. Underneath she wore a simple white, thin-strapped, tank top. Kicking off her shoes next to her robe, Hermione hit the play button and waited for the music to begin flowing through the black speakers.

Softly at first the music began to flow into the corridor. Just as Andre Bocelli and Sarah Brightman's _Time to Say Goodbye_ reach her ears, she moved. Gracefully she twirled in soft and gentle movements. Hermione had taken ballet lessons as a child before attending Hogwarts and every summer since then. Though her dance techniques were not what they should be at her age, she took any spare time to practice. Hermione knew she could never be great. Girls her age were already well experienced in point work, but she had never learned how due to her limited instruction during the summer only.

_When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me.  
There is no light in a room where there is no sun  
and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me._

Sarah Brightman's high voice sung the beautiful words in Italian. With hands flung wide Hermione twirled down the music filled corridor

_From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won.  
Into me you've poured the light,  
the light that you found by the side of the road._

Hermione let the soft melody wrap around her tiny body. Every bone, every muscle, every fiber felt the music pouring through the corridor. She let her eyes flutter closed as the song melted into her body, fueling her soul.

_Time to say goodbye.  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,_

_seas_ _that exist no more,  
it's time to say goodbye._

Hermione felt every word caress her gently as her heart felt like it would burst in her chest. The young woman let everything go as she danced: school, friends, Voldemort, Blaise…they all melted away as the dance took over her mind. The deep baritone on Andre Bocelli broke out just as she was in the middle of a pirouette.

_When you're far away I dream of the horizon and words fail me.  
And of course I know that you're with me, with me.  
You, my moon, you are with me.  
My sun, you're here with me with me, with me, with me._

The Brunette was so consumed within her dance she didn't notice another presence quietly enter the corridor. He watched her pour her soul into the flowing movements of her body creating the most beautiful dance he'd ever witnessed. How he craved to join her on the stone stage she had created, the compassionate moon her only audience.

_Time to say goodbye.  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,_

The intruder could almost picture his hand on her waist, the other secured in her tiny hand. He imagined them swaying together to the sweet love ballad, her warm hands blazing against his body. Just one dance, that's all he wanted, just one taste of what it might be like to be with her. Soon the beautiful voice of the woman joined the man's powerful baritone for the last chorus of the song.

_I'll revive them with you.  
I'll go with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
I'll revive them with you.  
I'll go with you._

Hermione could feel the song ending in a great crescendo that nearly lifted her off the ground. She sung the last line together with the music and executed a final twirl of emotion.

_You and me._

Suddenly all movement stop and Hermione began breathing hard. She reached up a hand to wipe a bit of perspiration off of her brow then took a moment to reflect on her dance.

"Do you normally dance alone in corridors Granger?"

A/N: I'm planning on making this a three or four part story. Hopefully I'll finish this just in time for Valentines Day. Please leave a review if you have sometime. Thank you!


	2. Part II

The Roses of Winter Part II

By Kiyoko

A deep voice rang through the hall. Hermione whipped around so fast she nearly stumbled toward the cold stone floor. Her deep brown eyes met a sea of swirling blue and she nearly gasped out loud.

"Zabini," she panted," don't frighten me like that!" Still breathing hard she knelt down next to the stereo switching it off.

"My apologies."

Hermione tried to ignore that little voice in the back of her head screaming 'Blaise' repeatedly. She was surprised she could utter a whole sentence let alone two. As his first sentence finally had time to register in her head, she inwardly groaned. _He was watching me dance, how embarrassing! _

"What were you dancing to?" he asked curiously, his eyes peering straight into hers.

"_Time to Say Goodbye_, it's a muggle song." She explained quietly trying to control the rapid beating of her heart. She was still a little high off the dance and his proximity wasn't helping her swirling head any.

"It's beautiful," he began," Su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai accesso." Blaise finished in Italian.

"From every window unfurls my heart, the heart that you have won." Hermione translated and pondered the words for a moment. Blaise looked startled for a moment before he said, "I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"I don't, I just know this song very well. It's one of my favorites."

"Oh," he replied lamely and mentally kicked himself. Hermione stood there staring at him completely confused. Was she actually having a real conversation with him? She wasn't crazy enough to imagine this was she? If it was real, Hermione didn't want to let go.

"Do you normally dance alone?" Hermione tried not to look surprised at his odd question.

"My hobby, I guess you could call it, isn't exactly well known to others. Mainly myself and well…you I guess," she explained shyly. Hermione had never told anyone about her passion, didn't think anyone would care. Slowly she began dressing herself in the garments on the floor and slipped her shoes on.

"Hermione you don't have to go, I didn't mean to intrude." Her insides twisted almost painfully as she heard her given name slip off of his lips.

"Uh no," she began as she shrunk her stereo down then shoved it in her bag, "I should be going anyway. I think I missed dinner." Hermione heaved her bag off of the ground and slipped the strap over her shoulder," but don't worry you weren't intruding" As she started to head down the deserted hallway, she felt something warm lightly grip her upper arm.

"Wait," she heard him almost whisper in her ear. A slight shiver went through her body and slowly she swerved her head up to look into his eyes.

"I'd like to watch you dance again sometime, if that's ok with you." It was at that moment that Hermione realized she must have been dreaming. There was no way Blaise had just asked that question. Completely stunned she stupidly uttered "uh, sure" then bolted down the hall. Her brain shifted into overdrive, a million thoughts racing through her mind.

The next few days passed swiftly and without incident. When Hermione so much as glanced at Blaise, she turned several different shades of red and tried to melt into the background. That night the full moon hung high in the dark starry sky, shining brightly down onto the school. Hermione glanced longingly out of the tower windows. Tonight would be a perfect time to dance near the lake, but her body was far too tired. Instead, she gently closed the large tome on her lap, and then started up the cold stone steps toward her dorm.

When she entered, Parvarti and Lavender were draped across their four-post beds giggling like crazy.

"What's so funny?" she asked before setting her book down on the night stand, then joining the other girls taking a seat on Lavender's bed.

"Oh you know the usual. That and Valentine's Day is only four days away!" Lavender giggled again then flipped a long strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. Normally Hermione refrained from participating in such mindless drivel but decided what the hell.

"So what's new on the romance front?" Hermione questioned lightly. She didn't want to sound overly curious otherwise Lavender might have a heart attack or spontaneously combust. Hermione's unusual interest passed right over her dorm mates heads and Parvarti opened her mouth to speak, "why Blaise Zabini of course! He is after all the most eligible sixth year bachelor!" Hermione could practically see hearts dancing around her head. "I mean Malfoy is always on again off again with Parkinson so that leaves him out and well Harry… no offense Hermione, has been a little off since the end of last year." Hermione could only sigh at the last part. Poor Harry, the whole Sirius incident really took a chunk out of the poor bloke.

"Since Blaise," Lavender began picking up where Parvarti left off, "is totally on the market, every girl in school wants to be his Valentine. Yesterday supposedly her received loads of cards and chocolate." Hermione stared back at her blankly. She'd bet a million Galleons they had both sent him something.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, don't look at me like that. You can't honestly tell me that Blaise isn't gorgeous!" Parvarti exclaimed trying to contain her giggles. Suddenly she wished she hadn't joined their conversation.

"Of course she does," Lavender said, "she'd have to be blind to think otherwise."

"Ok, ok, so he's a bit handsome no big deal." Hermione knew she'd be fighting a losing battle if she had denied it. Part of her heart fluttered pleasantly while talking about the dark-haired boy she constantly dreamed about.

"I can't believe he doesn't have a girlfriend. That boy could have any girl he wanted!" Parvarti pouted for a moment before the wooden door suddenly swung open and Ginny Weasely burst into the dorm.

"Oy, Hermione there you are!" The red haired girl exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"We were just talking."

"About what?" the younger girl questioned. Hermione tried to think something up, not wanting to be caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, but Lavender beat her too it, "Blaise Zabini!" Ginny's eyes lit up before plopping herself down next to Parvarti.

"He is so dreamy!" the youngest Weasely exclaimed and Hermione nearly fell off the bed in shock then gave a loud sigh, "not you too Ginny!"

Tuesday: Three days until Valentines Day

The next morning Hermione entered the near empty Ancient Runes classroom and took a seat near the front of the room. Slowly the other Hogwarts students began to trickle in and take their seats. The class contained twenty or so students comprised of all four houses because of the small number of students who had signed up to take the class back in third year. Eventually the Professor strolled in and began the day's lessons plans. A few minutes later the door slowly swung open to reveal Blaise silently entering the classroom. The Professor looked over at the door, noticed the late student, then motioned for him to sit in the front row next to Hermione. The black-haired Slytherin flashed her a small smile before setting his books down and taking a seat to her right.

_How am I supposed to concentrate!_

Hermione suddenly tensed up next to him while she averted her eyes back to the parchment in front of her scribbling notes furiously.

"Alright class, today we will be splitting up into pairs to do a short project and presentation." The professor began moving around the classroom passing out folders to the students.

"On your desk is a very rare and complicated rune. Your assignment is to research the origin and uses of the rune; you will have the remainder of the class to complete the work." Hermione automatically swiped the one folder placed on the desk after it had barely touched the wood.

"On Friday, you and your partner will give a 2-3 minute presentation on you rune. Now…" the professor said, while looking over the class carefully, "turn to the person seated next to you…" Hermione hesitantly turned toward Blaise, slowly moving her face up to meet his eyes.

"Congratulations, meet you new partner." The poor girl couldn't help her mouth from falling open slightly. Quickly she turned back to the folder clutched in her hand then hid behind it as she blushed slightly. For the next few moments, Hermione looked over the folder's contents, scanning and memorizing the rune.

"You know," a voice suddenly said to her right, "partners usually means working together." The Gryffindor whipped her head around and locked gazes with Blaise.

"Huh?" she replied stupidly. Blaise rolled his eyes playfully at her before reaching over and yanking the folder out of her hand.

"We can't work together if you keep this thing to yourself," he explained quietly.

"Oh right. Well, I think we should split up the research between us and focus on our own portions to maximize our productivity," Hermione ordered. Blaise was taken back at her sudden forwardness. No wonder she had perfect grades, she had her system set up flawlessly.

"Ok, how about I focus and explain the origin and you, its uses." Blaise suggested. The girl nodded in agreement before jumping out of her seat to select a few helpful texts from the small book shelf at the back of the room. When she returned, Blaise had his standard text out, his eyes scanning the printed lines.

"Here, these should help." Hermione plopped down a small stack of books between them and then settled herself down to begin working. The period passed quickly for Hermione as she spent her time vigorously taking notes. She was so wrapped up in her work; she missed the little glances Blaise kept sending her. When the dismissal bell rang she rolled up the parchment on the desk then shoved it into her bag. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she turned to face the dark-haired boy next to her.

"Blaise," she began, getting his attention," I know we don't have to, but I was hoping we could get together before next class to polish our presentation." Hermione looked at him hopefully mentally restraining herself from pouting. Blaise prayed his eyes didn't light up at her suggestion. Managing to keep an even tone he replied, "I don't see why not…do you have Thursday evening open, just after dinner?" Hermione mentally went through her schedule probing for an opening.

"That's fine, how about the Library at six?" Blaise nodded his approval then gave her a shy smile before leaving. Hermione took a deep breath letting out a small sigh. _Merlin, I going to be practically alone with him for who knows how long._ _Oh the madness of it all!_


End file.
